Seulement un rêve
by xKotoba
Summary: Trad de FrikyWorld. Emmett gay ? Rosalie peut efféminée ? Jasper heureux ? Alice triste et non accroc au shopping ? Edward gai ? Carlisle avec une maigre résistance au sang humain ? Esmé grincheuse ?   C'est juste  un rêve, Bella.   TH / UA


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, cet OS est la propriété de FrikyWorld et moi je ne suis que simple traductrice.

**Résumer :**Emmett gay ? Rosalie peut efféminée ? Jasper heureux ? Alice triste et non accroc au shopping ? Edward gai ? Carlisle avec une maigre résistance au sang humain ? Esmé grincheuse ? « C'est juste un rêve, Bella. » TH / UA

**Avertissement :** L'auteur (et il en va de même pour la traductrice) n'est en aucuns cas responsable des traumatisme d'après lecture ) ?

* * *

Je suis entrée dans le salon. Alice était assise sur le canapé. Je me joignis à elle et elle soupira.

― Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

― Ce n'est pas mon jour...

Je fronçai les sourcils.

― Pourquoi ?

― Je veux mourir...

Je levai les sourcils.

― Que veux-tu faire ?

― Où est le couteau ?

― Quoi ?

― Je veux me couper les veines.

J'écarquillai les yeux d'une manière démesurée.

― Alice, tes veines ne contiennent pas de sang !

Elle sanglotait et se cachait le visage avec ses mains.

― Cela ne servirait donc à rien !

J'ai roulé les yeux.

― Sais-tu où es Jasper ?

― Dehors ―elle soupira― il coupe des fleurs. Maintenant, permet moi de vouloir mourir paix.

Je pouvais presque imaginer la scène et en frissonnait.

― Bien sur...

Je me suis levée et ait couru dans le jardin de peur qu'Alice ne soit contagieuse.

Jasper coupait les fleurs, comme me l'avait racontée mon amie, et avait un panier suspendu à son avant-bras. Affubler ainsi, il ressemblait au petit chaperon Rouge...

― La la la, la la la ...

― Jasper ? ―Demandais-je avec peur tout en m'approchant à petit pas de lui.

― Oh, bonjour Bella ! Tu sens bon aujourd'hui ! ―Il sourit, se pencha vers moi pour sentir mon coup comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde et me donna une fleur.

― Heu... Merci.

― Mon panier te plait ? Je l'ai confectionné moi-même.

J'ai levé les sourcils. Tout cela n'était _pas_ bien...

― Jasper Hale ! ―Cria Esmé furieuse en arrivant dans le jardin― Qu'as-tu fais à mes fleurs ?

― Bonjour, maman. ― Jazz lui tendis une des dites fleurs― Ma corbeille te plait-elle ? Je l'ai fait...

― Avec mes branches d'arbres ! ―Cria t'elle.

― Mais il vont repousser à nouveau...

― Comme ta tête lorsque je te l'aurait arrachée !

― Je suis toujours là. ―Murmurais-je. Mais les deux m'ont ignoré.

― Rend moi mes fleurs !

― Mais maman...

Esmé se lança à la poursuite de Jasper qui courut follement pour échapper à sa mère.

Je secoua vivement la tête et entra dans la maison. Je montais l'escalier, c'était peut-être une blague D'Emmett...

― Hey, Em' ! ―Je rentrais dans sa chambre.

― Belly-Bells ! ―Chanta t'il― Penses-tu que ça brille assez ? Vaut mieux peut-être que je me mette des étoiles sur les ongles ? Non, non, non ! Je sais ! Crois-tu que le rose irait mieux avec mon teint ?

Je cessai de respirer.

― Hein ?

― Je crois que oui, bien que les étoiles me plaisent beaucoup...

― Pour toi ?

― Bien sur, idiote ! ―Il rigola en regardant ses ongles― C'est décidé, je met du rose, et puis les étoiles.

Je courus hors de la chambre pour me rendre à la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet et me mouilla le visage avec mes mains.

― Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel...

― Hey, y va te falloir combien de temps ? Je vais finir par me pisser dessus... ―Marmonna la voix d'une... C'était une femme ?―

― Heu... Qui est-ce ?

― C'est moi, Rosalie. Je parle sérieusement, si je me pisse dessus, c'est toi qui me nettoies. Je me suis lavé il y a deux semaines, je ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau...

Je déglutis.

― C'est bon, je sors. ―J'ouvris la porte et au lieu me retrouver face à Rose, j'étais face à un homme, un travesti ou je ne sais qui qui lui ressemblait légèrement.

Ses cheveux étaient couverts par un voile noir de taches d'huiles. Ses mains étaient sales, de la poussière et de l'huile s'y trouvait. Elle portait un T-shirt qui semblait être à Emmett, et un pantalon trois fois sa taille. Ses talons hauts avaient été remplacés par des sandales sales et éventrés. Ses couleurs semblaient être dans le pas-si-blanc-blanc et elle leva les sourcils lorsque j'ai arrêté les miens sur les siens.

― Tu te déplace ou préfère me nettoyer ?

J'ai refusé frénétiquement et lui ait laissé de la place pour rentrer. Cette fois j'étais sure que Carlisle saurait ce qui se passe.

J'ai courut à son bureau, ma respiration était saccadée quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce.

― Dit Carlisle...

― Non, ne t'approche pas !

Je fronçais les sourcils. _C'était à moi qu'il disait ça ? _

― Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

― Je ne veux pas te mordre, je ne peux pas... Edward me tuerait...

― Me mordre ? ―Répétais-je. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien.

― Je ne suis pas assez fort pour être près de toi...

― Carlisle, tu es médecin.

― Que dis-tu, médecin ? Tu veux vraiment qu'ils meurent ? Je ne serais jamais ça !

J'ai respiré lentement en essayant de comprendre ses mots.

Et je suis rester quelques courts instants ainsi.

Bon ok, j'avais bien comprit ses mots.

― Heu, bien sur, je vais aller... Voir Edward.

― Eloigne toi lentement...

J'hoche la tête et quitta son bureau. Pour l'avouer, il me faisait tous peur...

Je suis monté au troisième étage pour aller dans la chambre d'Edward. Je suis entré. Edward était avec... Mike et Jacob ?

― Mike, Jacob ? ―Je déglutis difficilement― Que faites-vous ici ?

― Bella, mon amour ! ―Edward courut vers moi, me prit dans ses bras avant de me reposer à terre.

― Ils sont si mignons ―Dit Mike en riant, Jacob et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Edward m'a laissé sur le sol et m'embrassa tendrement. Je répondis en gardant toujours un oeil sur Jacob et Mike.

― Edward ? ―Balbutiais-je

― Mmh ?

Je me suis reculé à contrecœur et l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

― Que font Newton et Jake ici ?

Il haussa les épaules.

― Je les aient invité à jouer. Jacob et mon ami et Mike est le sien. De plus, il y a longtemps que nous n'avions pas joué...

J'ouvris entièrement la bouche et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, j'aurais juré sentir la bave couler de ma bouche...

― Dieu, c'est mal, _très très mal_...

― Edward tu viens jouer ?

― Oh, bien sur ! ―Il m'embrassa à nouveau et courut vers les garçons avant de tomber sur le sol et jouer à nouveau. Je quittais la salle, visiblement, personne n'allait bien. Je descendis de nouveau au salon en me demandant si je m'étais droguée.

― Alli' ? ―Emmett était assit près d'elle sur le canapé― Allons-nous aller au centre commercial ?

― Non, je ne veux pas.

Ais-je bien entendu ? _Alice Cullen ne voulait pas aller faire les boutiques ?_

― Mais Alice, cela te remontera le moral.

― Ce n'est pas vrai ―Contredit-elle― Et puis j'y et déjà été il y à un mois, pourquoi y retourner de nouveau ?

― Mon dieu, elle peut vivre sans... —Murmura Em' avant de sortir en bougeant plus que nécessaire.

― AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Criais-je. Alice se retourna, surprise. Edward descendit les escaliers en courant et Emmett arrêta son avancée vers la cuisine.

_Bon, au moins Emmett continuait d'aller à la cuisine toujours autant. _

― Que se passe t'il mon amour ? Me demanda Edward, surprit. Il courut vers moi et je me remis à crier de plus bel.

― Non, non, non, non ! Alice me regarda, confuse. Jasper et Esmé étaient rentrés à la maison pour voir ce qui c'était passé et Rosalie descendit l'escalier en grommelant.

― Tu veux bien te taire ? Je te fais sauter la tête sinon-

― Tais-toi ! ― Criais-je― Rien n'est bien !

Edward leva un sourcil.

― Que veux-tu dire par là, Bella ?

― Tu ne t'entends pas avec Jake et Mike ! Emmett n'est pas gay ! ―Le concerner plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine, offensé― Alice n'a jamais eut envie de ne pas faire les boutiques et Jasper n' jamais était joyeux comme ça ! Où sont tes achats Alli' ? Damn ! Carlisle est médecin, pas une mauvaise copie de Jasper ! Rosalie... Ne me déteste pas... ! En réalité oui. Mais n'a jamais été un homme avec des chaussures pareille ! Et Esmé, bon sang ! Elle c'est mise en colère car Jasper à coupés quelques fleurs dans son jardin !

Et d'un seul coup, tout à commencer à trembler. Que ce passe...

― Bella ?

Arrêter ça, je veux descendre !

― Bella ?

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Edward me regardait avec incompréhension.

― Qu'est-il arrivé ? Où est Emmett ? Et Alice n'a rien acheté ?

Alice apparue à la porte de la chambre d'Edward, en souriant.

― Vous parler de shopping ?

Je me redressais rapidement, et tout se mit à tourner. Edward m'a rattrapé avant la chute. .

― De quoi parles-tu Bella ? Emmett a toujours été rare, mais pas gay...

― Il l'est ! Et Jasper était heureux ! ―Edward se mit à rire― Et toi tu étais l'ami de Jacob et Newton !

― C'est juste un rêve, Bella ! Jasper heureux ? Et moi, ami d'un chien ? ―Il se remit à rire― C'est nouveau.

― C'est vrai ! Et Carlisle ne voulais pas que je l'approche car il a dit qu'il allait me mordre et que tu le tuerais...

Il fronça les sourcils.

― Esmé était en colère parce que Jasper avait coupé les fleurs de son jardin...

Alice éclata de rire.

― Esmé n'a jamais été agacée par cela !

Je gémi.

― C'est certain...

Edward m'a embrassé en me berçant contre lui.

― C'était juste un rêve, Bella. Rien qu'un rêve. ―M'assura t'il en souriant. Il embrassa mon front et je soupirai.

― Oui, en effet.

― Bien qu'Emmett est toujours gay...

* * *

_Alors verdict ? Cela vous à plus ? Quelque chose à redire sur le sens des phrases ? –On ne sait jamais, j'ai très bien pu passer à coter de fautes en traduisant.― J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en est lu à le traduire._

_Review ? Faite plaisir à l'auteur et à moi au passage ) _

_Muchos besos. _

_xKotoba._


End file.
